Hidden Emotions
by Kagome-the foregiver
Summary: She was his clone, apart of him. This was why she was so drawn to him, wasn't it?
1. Silent

I do not own any rights to Bleach or the surrounding characters, simple fanfic. Will try to stay as close to OC as possible. Read and review please?

* * *

><p>Nemu sat upon the captain's corridor steps, awaiting the awaking of her creator and master Mayuri-san, she was a creation of his. A clone, made from his being, so it was only natural that she yearned to please him to do as he commanded.<p>

She heard him, the rugged and alluring voice of her master. She bowed as he entered the hall and bid him a good morning. Mayuri turned to her and gave her a look of disappointment, he had adorn his golden headpiece today. She wondered to wear he was going, he often wore this when he went on outings.

"Well, just don't stand there Nemu."

He walked off leaving her to run after him, she wanted to ask where they were headed but knew it was not in her interest to ask. Mayuri had a temper when she attempted to pry into his business, besides as long as she was near him she was perfectly content.

She noticed they were heading toward the barracks of squad one, what would he researching for the elder now? She glanced at Mayuri, he always consumed himself into his research so that he began to neglect himself at times.

They stood at the entrance gates and waited for them to open, Mayuri looked at Nemu and gave her one of his wicked smiles.

"Try not to disappoint me while we're in here."

Nemu nodded to show her understanding, she didn't mind the harshness that came from within him. She knew all to well why he choose to treat her this way, his cynical smile did nothing but draw her in more. How odd her master was.

The doors parted and Mayuri entered, Nemu trailed close behind him not wanting to trigger any sort of disapproval from him. They were greeted my the elder's lieutenant, he welcomed them and escorted them inside where the captain sat.

"I have asked you to come to show me your progress Kurotsuchi."

"Ah yes, I have been preparing for this for quite some time."

He began to pull papers and charts from within his robes, he laid them before the head captain and began discussing new ways of sealing people and what not. Nemu fidgeted, she adored watching her master get so excited about these projects but she wished that these meetings went faster.

Before she knew it two hours had gone by, she began to feel tired but had to remain alert. She could not upset Mayuri-san, she looked over at him. He was in deep discussion with the head captain who only nodded here and there, suddenly there came a knock at the elder's door.

"Yes, enter."

Mayuri frowned, once again interrupted. In walked Sasakibe, he had a few papers in his hand.

"Sir, it's urgent."

Mayuri and Nemu were dismissed, they were walking back to their own barracks. Nemu looked at her beloved master, he was agitated. She continued to walk with him wondering if perhaps there was any way she could lift his spirit.

"Perhaps Sir Mayuri, we could work on new specimens to show the elder?"

Mayuri turned and studied her closely, she tried to look as somber as possible. Any movement and he would probably scold her, strangely enough he did no such thing, made no attempt to threaten her. He simply gave a nod and walked away from her. Nemu couldn't understand this, was this meeting so important that it could have broken his desires in life?

Nemu panicked, what to do? Her master wasn't feeling well, would he stay like this forever? How could she snap him out of it?

They had reached his captain quarters when he turned to her, she got her self ready. Her it was, he was going to release his anger upon her and he would be back to normal.

"That will be all Nemu, I will be in here researching this more throughly. Do not disturb me."

Nemu blinked, that was it? No, he really was sick. She couldn't let him go into this spiraling depression, what would become of him, of his honor if people discovered such a thing tore him down so easily? She knew he wouldn't like what she was about to do but for his sake, she knew it was for the better.


	2. Intriguing

Nemu braced herself, she knew that this could and possibly would turn bad for her at any moment. She walked up to him and got as close as he would permit, Mayuri eyed her suspiciously.

"What do you thi-"

He had been cut off by Nemu, she had waited until he had blinked and in that instant pressed her lips against his. She could feel the paint upon his lips but also the feel of how they felt, soft but thin, untouched.

Mayuri was temporarily stunned, when did she ever get the gull to think she could do such things. Before he could push her away Nemu had stepped back, a slight color to her face and a smear of paint on her bottom lip.

"Why you insolent little creature, I should take apart your particles right here."

He was infuriated, Nemu was pleased although her master was once again disappointed in her she was just glad to have made him himself again. Mayuri bopped her on the head, she smiled anyway. He didn't get this girl, perhaps he made a mistake in creating her.

"I am feeling forgiving Nemu, go to your quarters and stay there until your needed."

Nemu bowed to him and wished him a good day, she walked off to her room with the thought of her master's lips still on hers. Did it effect him like it did her? No, she couldn't imagine that it had, he was so repulsed by it.

Nemu let down her stoic shield and sighed as she sat upon her bed, what was she to do with these thoughts and frustrating feelings of Mayuri-san. She laid herself down and proceeded to fall asleep, hoping that he would call upon her soon.

Mayuri sat at the desk in his quarters, try as he might no amount of work proceeded to get anywhere near completion. Damn that girl, she had to ruin another day with her odd whims? He stood up and walked over to his specimen jars, she had made amazing progress despite the few glitches that over came her.

He would have to tame this rogue spirit she was developing, he didn't need anymore blunders from her. Mayuri tapped his claw upon his desk, try as he might to figure out how to deal with her, he kept seeing the damn girl in front of him, eyes closed and body close.

'_Get ahold of yourself, she is but a creation. Nothing to get so worked up about, hardly worth the thought.'_

Yet there he was, standing there thinking about her in this manor, how unprofessional. He walked out of his quarters and through the barracks to her sleeping chambers, he would give the girl a piece of his mind.

Nemu was sound asleep, didn't hear her master enter her room. Didn't feel the wight on the bad shift as he sat beside her, yet somehow she knew he was there. She reached out to him, taking his hand and mumbling his name, Mayuri rolled his eyes. This girl was impossible.

Still asleep but enthralled by him, she pulled herself closer to him. He tried to move but found that she still had hold of his arm, damn. What a position to be in, he needed to wake her and rid her of these pestering emotions.

Mayuri tried to shove her, nothing she only proceeded to rest herself upon his leg. That was it, he shoved her as hard as he could, she fell to the ground but only to take him with her. She was awake now, starring at him as he pinned her down. Nemu knew it was not his idea to be in such a position with her, she must have done something.

"I am sorry Mayuri, is there anything you needed?"

He tried to get up only to have his robe tear, she must have somehow gotten tangled in it as they fell. This was not at all going as he intended it to, the girl had not only dirtied his robes but had ripped them as well.

"Nemu, you are very well pushing me over the edge of sanity here."

She paled, what would he do to her? She didn't mean to be so clumsy, to ruin everything he worked so hard for. Nemu could feel a wetness coming to her eyes, why was it so hard for her to please him?

"What is this? Crying? Come to your rations girl."

She ducked her head under his chin so that he could not look at her, perhaps it would be better if he disposed of her and started over with a new clone. She began to shiver from the pain of being a failure when she heard a sigh escape him, she looked up at Mayuri who had his eyes closed and his head resting on his hand.

Nemu was confused, had he simply given up on her, why hadn't he gotten up yet? What was to become of her? He opened his eyes and looked down at her, his grin spreading back upon his face. He patted her head with his right hand which caused her to flinch, she wasn't used to this treatment.

"Perhaps I have been to hard on you Nemu, you may be a clone of me but you are still only a woman."

With puzzlement in her eyes she waited for him to continue, he got up and dusted himself off. Inspecting his robes he discarded them and beckoned her to follow him, they arrived at his private bath house. She often assisted him in the bath so it was nothing new to her if he would order her to follow him.

Nemu started the shower house and helped him disrobe, she began to take apart his headpiece and wipe away his makeup only to stop at his lips. She began to recall the quick un-intament kiss that she had given him. Mayuri slapped her hand away and finished wiping it away himself.

"While I cleanse myself of the dirt you have soiled me with I want you to repair that tear you made. Do you hear me Nemu?"

She nodded and sat at her chair, she hadn't seen the needle and thread he had brought, she began to work skillfully reattaching the torn fabric and concealing the evidence that their had ever been one. She had finished faster then she had expected, perhaps eager to show her master that she was not a complete waste.

Mayuri however was far from thinking about her as he soaked in the hot water, his hair glistening against his neck. Nemu had always been with him at these times, why was today so different for her? She blushed as he turned around exposing himself to her, she looked down at her bare feet, watching drops of water land upon them.

"Are you done already?"

She jumped at the closeness of his voice, she looked up into his golden eyes. His hair matted to his unpainted face, she turned away but nodded. He wondered if perhaps she was upset with him for making her do this, he felt it was only right that she do it. Seeing as his robes would never have ripped if not for her.

"Do you despise me now?"

Nemu turned to him with horror, no. Of course not, how could she ever. She shook her head but still tried to keep her eyes off of him, this was proving to be a very bad day for her. What could be wrong with her?

"Then why is it that you are avoiding looking at me?"

"I cannot say Mayuri-san"

He seemed agitated, looking down at his scared body he thought maybe that what was driving her eye away. Though she had never done so before with them, he grabbed her chin and made her look at him. He was hating the way she was looking at him, fidgeting and blushing like some love doped school girl.

Mayuri paused, was this the reason she was acting so bewildering? Over these silly emotions for him, how strange a creature women can be, as if they woke up programed with a new set of direction in life. He wanted to study this behavior more, to know more about what could turn a simple clone into something as intriguing as this.


	3. affection

Nemu was unsure of what to do, before her stood her master holding her without any trace of dissapointemt, anger, or pity. Mayuri leaned in closer to her and she tried to lean back only to feel herself falling back in the chair, he managed to catch her the chair fell with a bang.

Mayuri was a bit repulsed from her clumsiness and how dare she try to avoid him, what did she think he was? Some abusive pyshco? This was indeed a compromising position though, nude as he was with this clone of a girl in his arms. Nemu had a hard time believing this was happing, she could see the disgust in his eyes, she needed to get away. Try as she might to wiggle out of his grip, she couldn't get him to release her.

"Please, Mayuri-san. I-I am sorry, can you release me?"

"No, I don't think so Nemu, seems there's something changed about you. Vexing as it is, I need to figure it out."

She blushed and looked away, how could he know what she felt? True they were close to being the same person but he was only catching the faults of this new found emotion she had. Nemu had to make him see the positives about her new self but how? He seemed to repulse and deny any sort of movement she made toward him and yet here she was entangled in his arms with only her clothing as a shield from their bodies.

"M-Mayuri-san, surely it is not as bad as it all seems for me to have these changes?"

Mayuri moved his head side to side, thinking and conti plaiting over the words and the situation the girl presented, he looked down on her the glint returning to his eye.

"I haven't figured that out for sure Nemu, as I have said this needs looking into and I won't have you going about making me look bad. So for now I will judge you based on reactions I receive from you."

Closer he inched to her, expecting some sort of hostility in his advancement and an attempt to escape but what came only confirmed what he knew she was expressing. Nemu titled her head up to him and once again pressed her small plump lips upon his, he did not try to stop her this time, wondering how far she would continue with this.

Nemu saw this as his approval of her, she was sp happy but still cautious. She knew all to well the unpredictability of her master, she moved herself closer to him pressing her dry body against his still wet one. Was he testing her? Could she finally be herself in front of him?

'_Such forwardness, was she planning on doing such vulgar things? Nemu this has certainly over powered you.'_

Though he was positive he felt nothing for the girl, he found himself enticed by her ability to test his patience. Any other woman would have surly been led to believe that he was incapable of feeling the same way, he was brought back from his thoughts when he felt the girls pelvis rub against his. Of course being a man his body began to awaken from the simulation, how nerve cells can react to such things he would never understand.

Yet he stayed there, letting her release her emotions for him. His body reacting to her movements, he watched her as she kissed his scared shoulder, perhaps she was planning on such a thing.

Nemu stopped and looked up at him, his golden eyes never leaving hers. He was so still, was she wrong about this? She put her hands to her side and turned away, of course. She was being stupid, believing that he would take her seriously. She felt the choker upon her neck, perhaps he was right. She had changed, would he be able to restore her to her old self, the times to when she didn't feel such troublesome emotions?

Mayuri tsk'd and walked over to her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"Stop being such a pest."

Was this supposed to make her feel better? She turned around, head resting against his chest she could feel his heartbeat underneath the scared skin he had. Nemu smiled, she knew in a strange way it was his way of comforting her, he of course would never admit it but she knew it was.

Nemu eeped and tired to look down, Mayuri held her tighter and shook his head. She had felt something poking her abdomen she looked at him. Mayuri had his head turned away to where she couldn't see his eyes, he was trying to shield his embarrassment of having this feeling for her.

"I would say you have stirred up a very bad side in me Nemu, I recommend not disappointing me."

There it was, in a strange way a confession of feeling the same for her as she did for him. Mayuri smiled and reached her hand up, turning his face toward hers. She kissed him softly once more.

"I would never disobey an order."

He smiled as she tucked her head under his chin, knowing she would never see the display of affection toward her.

* * *

><p>thanks for reading, hope you guys approve it. Next chapter will probably be a lemon, if you don't like it you can skip to the next one. thanks again, later.<p> 


	4. lemons

**warning** this is a lemon, those of you wishing to skip this chapter please feel free. There is basically a catch up scene in next chapter.

Thank you

* * *

><p>Nemu moved her hands across his broad chest, she could feel the bumps that were his scar. They were corse and felt a bit wrinkled, they darkened his skin, his paint she applied for him hid them well. She began to nibble playfully at his neck, she could feel the vibrations corse through her as he muttered in distaste of the action. She could only do so much to please him in the end she supposed.<p>

She began to remove her shikaushyo, Mayuri was bewildered, though he had seen her body countless times before yet her she stood in front of him with some newness to her. He created the girl, had performed countless experiments and surgeries on her. So strange that he felt a suspense in him to see her without the black cloth that clung to her so fittingly. Perhaps he was in the lab to long, maybe he did have some sickly feelings for the creation that stood before him, how vexing.

She let her shikaushyo fall to the floor behind her, she could feel Mayuri's eyes upon her. Nothing he hadn't seen before, yet she felt like this was the first time he had actually looked at her as a person and not a specimen. Nemu didn't want to soil her choker and began to take remove it, only to have her hands slapped away, she looked at Mayuri surprised at the seriousness he displayed. He showed no sign of humor, as if she had challenged his authority in some unknown way.

"I don't recall saying that you should take that off."

She looked down, ashamed to have upset him once again. Mayuri sighed in irritation and walked over to her, the girl could be so impossible. He grabbed her, hands upon the sides of shoulders as if to shake her, only to dip his head to hers and force his lips upon hers. He was tired of this slow pace, he needed to get this over quick enough to return to the head captain. Making him wait for something as meaningless as this only enraged him farther, she wanted it and she was going to accept it at his pace or be denied him entirely.

"Open your mouth Nemu."

She obliged, he entered her. His long tongue aggressively probing here and there, Nemu tilted her head so that he would have more room. She mewed into him as he pinned her to the wall, she squirmed feeling his lower half poking her.

His hands found her breasts, he squeezed the overly large mounds watching as she shuddered at his touch. He bent down and began to lick and bite at them, she held his shoulders to keep herself from falling. She panted and tried her best to keep from buckling due to the pain and pleasure he was afflicting. What pain he wanted to make her feel for causing such a situation, what embarrassment he would endure if anyone were to find out. Yet he felt a relief wash over him at any whimper the girl let escape, perhaps he was hurting himself more then her.

She knew he felt the same, his ability to hide away his true side always amazed her, she knew never to speak of this. Nemu knew a swift beating would come if she were to ever call him out on anything in his private matters.. Mayuri grinned, he placed his hands around her hindquarters and heaved her upon his hips, she wasn't light but none to heavy as well, exactly as designed.

Nemu felt his only claw cutting into her as he held her there, he seemed to be trying to make this an unhappy exprerince for her. Perhaps so that she would no longer have affection for him in such a manor. She knew all to any kind of effort on this path would never accomplish his goal, Nemu knew what she felt was nothing short of serious.

The pain from his claw digging into her skin seem to vanish at the slightest touch of his appendage rubbed against her folds. What was he planning? She did not know, he kept his thoughts well hidden from her.

Mayuri gave her no warning about the pain she would feel, she was the one that so wanted this so she would be the one to deal with the results of it. That was all he could come to reasons with, plus anytime he could save could help him get back to work.

He entered her with no hesitation, she kept her face as expressionless as she could, she had to bite her tongue not to whimper, she could taste blood. Nemu would not give him the satisfaction of knowing her pain.

Mayuri continued to smile at her attempt to stay in control, he would test these limits of hers and see how long till she gave in. He began to rock his hips, a fast pace, no need for such leisureness.

Nemu whimpered, the pain was intense. She wanted nothing more then to tell him to stop and go back to the way things were, that was until the vision of his face came into focus.

No, if she could endure his blows of anger then she could endure this. Before long she noticed the pain had gone and had been replaced with something she didn't think she could hide. Pleasure, she could feel him in his glory passing through her, she mewed. How strange this feeling that pulsed through her, she encircled her arms around his neck so that she could relive the weight from his arms, through a squinted eye she looked upon her temporary lover.

He was concentrated, smiling as he delivered thrust after thrust but no intention of showing her anymore affection then this. She knew how embarrassing this must be for him, to have gone low enough to do such things for her, she took it with a light heart knowing he had only done so to please her for the moment. She would have to make a promise to herself to keep him happy, to make sure she was always the perfect assistant he had wanted, to make him proud of her.

Nemu could feel herself reaching an edge, she wasn't sure she wanted it to end. She knew all too soon things would go back to normal as soon as he was finished, he would act like this had never happened and would not want a word of it slipping from her lips. She held him closer to her, she would just have to cherish this time as long as she could.

She kissed him one last time, sweet almost impossible to feel against his lips. In the state of the situation, he responded. Not wanting her to shut down on him in the compromising position, he only did this to serve a purpose. He would not think of the sweet taste of her mouth and the tender lips she had.

'_what am I doing?_

_Doing exactly what you told yourself not to do, how disappointing_

_... stay out of this, o dear, talking to myself. What a bother_

_...let's just finish and be done with it, agreed?_

_...agreed...'_

Mayuri knew she was reaching her end, this was ending to soon for her likings. He too was beginning to feel the familiar callings, he dug his hands in tighter wanting to go as far as she could take, he could feel her cervix. This was it, the only favor she would get from him, the one thing that would come close to what she really wanted in him.

He released himself into her with a grunt, eyes closed as to not make any emotional connection with her. He sighed and let her go, Nemu dropped onto the floor with a thump. She was not surprised, she looked down at her clothes, only minutes before had she been wrapped in them, warm and comfortable. She was cold, tired, and sore now.

"Clean yourself up, I have work to do. I imagine you have business to take care of."

And with that he dressed himself and walked out of the bath house, heading for back to the head captain's barracks, this time not allowing any sort of intrusion to interfere with his report.

Nemu sat there for a moment, she knew it was going to end like that. He only had done such a thing for her to show his care in the first place, not out of love but out of her desire of such a thing. She supposed him caring about what she wanted at all was better then nothing.

She stood up, an aching pain irrupting from her lower half. She hadn't expected so much pain afterwards, Mayuri had indeed caused her more pain then she had realized. She washed herself and redressed, heading out the door to claim her seat as lieutenant.


	5. munch

**(Catch up for skipped chapter)**

"Clean yourself up, I have work to do. I imagine you have business to take care of."

And with that he dressed himself and walked out of the bath house, heading back for the head captain's barracks, this time not allowing any sort of intrusion to interfere with his report.

Nemu sat there for a moment, she knew it was going to end like that. He only had done such a thing for her to show his care in the first place, not out of love but out of her desire of such a thing. She supposed him caring about what she wanted at all was better then nothing.

She stood up, an aching pain irrupting from her lower half. She hadn't expected so much pain afterwards, Mayuri had indeed caused her more pain then she had realized. She washed herself and redressed, heading out the door to claim her seat as lieutenant

While Mayuri sat inside the elder's barracks, Nemu bustled about. Making sure their space was clean, all other 12th division members were training or out doing appointed tasks, and took care of any minor set backs that crossed her path.

She felt her stomach rumble, she looked to the sky, it was nearly six o'clock. How had time gone so fast since their encounter, Mayuri was still gone and she knew better to then go look for him with such things that had occurred.

Perhaps she would visit that eating establishment all the girl's from the Shinigami women's association, she had a little money on her. Not much but it should be enough, she walked her way there passing by the other barracks, Nemu heard a cry behind her.

"Hey, Nemu!"

She turned, Matsumoto was running toward her which if anyone one else was watching could prove a problem due to her overly large breasts bouncing happily with her movement, one could only image how she managed to keep them concealed like that. Nemu didn't mind her, she could be over enthusiastic at times but over all she enjoyed her company.

"Good evening Matsumoto, how are you?"

Matsumoto stopped, short of breath she leaned over Nemu and caught her breath.

"Just fine, trying to sneak out of Hitsugaya's ever watchful eyes'. Where are you off to at such an hour?"

"Oh, I was headed to pick something up for supper. Mayuri-san hasn't come back yet, I was thinking of eating out and perhaps bringing some back for him."

"You sure are devoted to that captain of yours Nemu. Hey, why don't I join you? We could catch up!"

"I, uh...hai Matsumoto, I would enjoy that."

In truth, she didn't much like the idea of taking Matsumoto to dinner with her. Anytime the situation of this demeanor appeared before her, Nemu was always stuck paying said bill.

"Excellent! I'm starved!"

Before long they ran into Kenpachi and Yachiru, Yachiru grinned widely at the site of her friends. She gave Kenpachi a tap on his head and told him she would be back later. He frowned but let her go, she hoped down tailing after the two girls.

"Hey hey! Wait for me you two!"

Nemu recognized that voice, she turned and gave a almost invisible smile to the young lieutenant. She adored this girl, thought of her as a sister.

Matsumoto gave a sigh, this girl could eat the restaurant out of food, she was planning on tricking Nemu to pay the tab but even she wouldn't stick the girl with a bill that high. She smiled anyway and leaned down to reach eye level with the young president of their association.

"Well, Yachiru-chan. How nice of you to join us."

Yachiru puffed up her face and forward her brow.

"Watch it big boobies before I assign you to cleaning duty,"

Matsumoto smiled and apologized but who was this little brat calling miss? Ooh, if she had the power to she'd give the kid a good spanking.

Nemu stood and watch the squabble, perhaps she should sneak away while she could but she didn't want to appear rude, not to Yachiru-chan at the most. Especially when they had treated her with so much kindness, so she waited for the quarrel to die down.

Yachiru turned to Nemu and smiled, she grabbed her by the hand and lead them in the direction of her favorite restaurant. Nemu's plans for a quite exprerince in a new environment going out the window.

They arrived at Yachiru's destination, it was a rough looking place. Nemu figured that Kenpachi must have brought her here a lot, she strolled in with no hesitation, looked around for her seat and waited for staff to come and assist her.

Nemu sat beside the young girl, she wasn't the only one that had become accustom to the strange surroundings that their captains had developed. Nemu looked at the selections in the menu as Matsumoto stretched out on the free bench opposite them.

This was certainly not her idea of a good eating spot, she wanted to be waited on by top staff with fine cuisine. Not chard meats, overcooked dumplings, and slimy rice. Matsumoto sighed, she would have to make the most of it, seeing as Nemu and the brat were perfectly comfortable where they were.

Yachiru didn't even need to glance at a menu, she barked her order to the nearest waiter, who jumped at the site of her and ran back to the kitchen as quick as he could with the order, knowing that if it wasn't right and soon, the place would be in shambles.

Nemu and Matsumoto placed theirs as well to a younger waiter, who was hesitant to approach the table. As they waited, Nemu felt eyes upon her. She turned to see the young lieutenant starring at her, was there something wrong? Perhaps she had ordered the wrong thing?

"Hey Nemu-mu, why do you look so different today?"

Nemu found this question odd, there was nothing new about her. No change of clothing, hair, nor body index, as to what the girl was inclining she had no clue. Matsumoto stood up and leaned over the table examine her closely, she didn't like this sudden display of interest.

"No, it couldn't be...Nemu, have you...?"

Nemu looked away, how the girl before her could tell a person had done such a thing was beyond her but then again, she did seem more experience in these type of situations. Their food arrived, only Yachiru began to eat, shoveling large bites into her mouth as if it were a breath she had been deprived of.

Nemu looked down at her plate, no longer feeling the pings from hunger, only the ever watchful eye of her friend.

"Mayurian being a meany again Nemu-mu? Just bring him something to eat, boys always seem to relax more around food!"

Nemu looked down at the girl beside her, this was a good opportunity to escape Matsumoto's questioning. She moved around Yachiru, bid them both a good night, had her dish wrapped up for her captain and paid more then her share of the tab not wanting Matsumoto to be mad at her.

She walked back to the barracks of the 12th division, hoping that Mayuri-san was in a pleasant mood.


	6. Trickery

Mayuri was walking back to his private quarters, it was dark now. Way past the hour that marked a new day, he tilted his head side to side shuffling his feet on the wooden floor beneath him. No one was up at the hour, though even in day light the halls of their barracks remind significantly barren, too busy doing their appointed tasks to be lazing about. The captain kept a tight shift with his team.

He sighed in disappointment, the second meeting with the old coot hadn't gone any better. Sure the man was impressed and intrigued with all the new things he was undergoing but the fool seemed to think that these things would be done within an hour and wanted to see him tomorrow for the results of it all.

Did he not understand his process at all? True he could get done with most of these things on the time requested but to bluntly tell him to finish it all at this time made him feel like he was being threatened to do so or his work would be assigned for him.

He wasn't going to let the head captain pick his subjects of study, what a horrid thought! All love for his job would surely perish, no more wonder about what he could achieve if he pushed this farther or added a new poison to that. Mayuri shuddered at the thought, to keep ahold of his division he would have to appease the geezer, even if the orders did make his skin crawl.

Ah, but at least he was only but a few steps from his room where he could catch the little amount of sleep he needed to refuel himself and then begin what was needed. A loud crackle-squish echoed through the hall, he felt something gripping the bottom of his sole. He looked down to see a strange object under his foot, what was this? Some sort of trap set for him? How could he not have seen it?

He removed his sandal and investigated the strange substance, if it was some sort of explosive or poison it was nothing he couldn't handle. Strange that it hadn't reacted to his pressure if it was such an item, he sniffed the substance. Curry?

Irritation flowing through him, he shook the sandal out on the side of the rail into the open greenery beside him, trying to his best ability to get most of it off. Now who would be so stupid as too leave such a thing in front of his door and on the floor for that matter, he noticed the black handkerchief that had been wrapped around it, it was wrinkled and stuck to the plastic that protected the food from the outside world.

He didn't have to guess who did this, Nemu, the stupid girl had left this for him. Did she ever use that brain he gave her? He felt nothing more then the urge to storm over to where she rested and beat her till she started to use some sense, he looked at the pocket watch that he stored within his robes.

Heaving a sigh, Mayuri decided that her punishment would have to come later. He still had so many things to attend to that wasting time on her would prove ill in his attempts to appease the head captain's requests.

He turned back to his door, kicking the spoiled food of the balcony and left it there for his members to attend to. Entering his room, he removed his headpiece and laid himself down staring at the ceiling with a dreamy haze of how to punish Nemu when had the time which wouldn't be long, these things would fly by before he knew it.

Nemu awoke in the early morning, she dressed and began to walk to her captain's lodgings. She wondered if he had eaten the curry she had gotten for him, she pondered at the idea and found it an image she would like to have seen.

She was nearing his room, she just had to cut through the division's courtyard, which was well maintained but devoid of any life and appeal to the eye. She noticed something scattered by his steps, curious, was it a bird that had fallen in flight? She saw a crushed plastic tin, her handkerchief tossed over the soiled remains of the thing that she had left him.

She knelt down, had he stomped on it to teach her a lesson? Of what she didn't know, perhaps she shouldn't have tried to leave him the supper, he had his own means of food after all and had survived without her before.

Nemu began to gather the mess in her handkerchief, trying her best to get any left rice or meat that had strayed from the fall. At last, satisfied of her job she walked the spoils to a waste bin and dropped the items inside, she looked down at her hands. Filthy from her deeds, she walked to the restrooms that sat along side the bath houses, she entered and began to scrub at the stickiness that clung to her hands.

She looked up, a mirror adorned the wall in front of the sinks. She was sure there had to be a trick of the light, perhaps the mirror needed cleaning for the image before Nemu couldn't register as it being her. Indeed it held all her features, her hair as black as it ever was, same as her shikaushyo, her face expressionless but her eyes, what was this her eyes were holding?

She looked closer, water. She was crying? She hadn't felt the tears spring to her eyes, nor understood why they were there, all she knew was that this was not something Mayuri-san would approve of.

Nemu wiped them away, nothing more then to be rid of them as fast as she could. Imagine what her master would say if her saw her in such a state, he would probably remove the ducts that held these intrusive things and beat her for ever had using them in such a manor.

She walked out of the bathroom with her mind set on seeing if the captain needed help with his lab pieces when she felt her body being slammed against the wall of the barrack's hallway. Nemu knew all to well who it was, the familiar grasp around her neck, the force he displayed at the contact of her skin against his own.

"Do you think Nemu, leaving such things at people's door steps is the best thing to do?"

His head was bent low, she couldn't look at his face, he had his casual headdress on today which shielded her view of most of his face. Nemu closed her eyes, preparing for what she knew would come next, she didn't think he would take such offense of her leaving him something to eat. Was nothing she did up to standard for him?

Mayuri tightened his hold on her neck and leaned in close, this was it. Nothing new she had gone through, nothing she couldn't handle, but no blow came. Nemu opened a eye, peeking at what he was staling for, all she saw was his face getting closer and suddenly felt the cold from his lips upon hers.

Her eyes open wide as he forced entry into her mouth, ravishing her to the point where she was dizzy. Nemu was just about to respond to his new found affection when a hard blow made contact with her abdomen. Mayuri stepped back as she feel to her knees, coughing trying to get her diaphragm back onto it's natural rythem.

He leaned down and looked at her, a smile gracing his face as she looked up at him from her huddled pose. Mayuri patted her head and walked off, knowing he had hurt her more with this act of leading her up to believe he had wanted her.

He stopped midway and turned to look at her, she was looking down at the ground. Mayuri could see her form from here was shaking, he had effectively punished her and she knew it.

"Well, are you to stay there all day or are you going to assist me as you were created to?"

Nemu stood, legs wanting to give out due to the pain that she felt, not at the spot where he had so ruthlessly hit her but at an unfamiliar spot. She nodded and quickly tried to catch up to him, her hand over her chest where she felt something crushing her.


	7. Treatment

Thanks for those that have reviewed and added this to your fav. list, thanks to those that have read this far as well.

* * *

><p>The week seemed to go by so slow for Nemu, she kept to herself even more so then she had ever since the run in with her captain that day. She even was so far off her scale to even miss the Shinigami Women's Association, she felt no need to go to such things, wasted time her master perceived them to be anyway and who was she to declare that it was of no such thing?<p>

Nemu knew her once deemed friends would begin to wonder about her absence and question Mayuri-san which would only make her look weak in his eyes but she found that anymore time spent with the other girls of the squads proved menacing. All wanting to know why she held such a new swagger to her, what had happened to the girl that made her innocence look so sinister, as if the thing that held the girl to be so emotionless had disappeared.

She was currently in Mayuri's lab attending to her duties, walking over to a subject that squealed in pain she picked up a water bottle filled with an mysterious liquid. Nemu let two drops fall upon the creature who shrilled at the first contact, soon growing silent afterwards with no movement.

She jotted down this reaction and began to dispose of the now cold, stiff creature. Another to die at the hand of her master's elixir, Nemu hoped for his sake that he would soon be able to get it unraveled, as she began to walk over to the burner the creature suddenly re-awakened in her arms, with no haste did the creature latch onto her.

The poor thing didn't know what he had signed upped for, he tried to devour the girl only to have released her poisons that mixed so well with her blood. The creature withered, suffering from the un-ending pain it was facing.

Nemu detached the thing from her arm and released it into it's holding tank, she walked over looking at a rack of vials sorted for healing and restoration. Plucking a small lavender bottle from the rack she returned to the creature who still made no sign of rest from the virus that seeped into it's being.

Grabbing a syringe from her shikaushyo, she filled the gauge with the liquid and jabbed it into the beast. It wriggled for a moment but soon returned to it's un-resting retort of squirming and withering against the glass that contained it.

Closing the lid with syringe in hand, she walked over to the sharps dispenser and threw it into the small crate. Reassessing her paper work she gathered her paper work, preparing to share the news of the surviving specimen to her captain.

Nemu arrived upon her master's door step, wondering if perhaps she should wait to show him such things. True that he always enjoyed any and almost all positive developments from his research, he did not, however, liked being disturbed when he was with patients.

Which was a very hard thing for her to decide on which one to do, he said to notify him of any changes immediately no matter what the circumstance but he also had warned her to never interrupt his cases with his patients, who at most times, only needed an alteration of their weapons or their antibodies defense.

The door swung open before she had the option of turning back, Mayuri-san stood before her. Looking down at her with those honey eyes, no smile adorned his face and he made no time in demanding why she was before him when she was clearly supposed to be back down in the labs.

Nemu was clearly going to have the door slammed in her face, she could see from his stance that he was readying himself. She presented the documents to him, hoping that he would look at them before rushing to dispose of her.

Mayuri grabbed them from her, scratching his chin thoughtfully with his claw while he read over the results of the events that had transpired but moments ago. He looked at her with a motion to stay there, walking back into the room and disappearing from her view, all she could her was his voice.

"Seems something's come up, we'll have to end this early."

"What do you mean end this early? I'm dying here!"

She heard a tsk from him and heard a scraping noise and someone protesting to what she supposed was him forcing them off his exam table.

The door open wide and before Nemu could react a body came flying out at her, she landed with a thud under the body. She looked up at the red haired lieutenant that was always spaying on his captain's sister, the man was heavy and unmoving, his usually dark skin paling at the face.

He looked up, feeling the soft mounds beneath his face that had broken his fall, Renji turned red at the site before him. He was straddling Nemu in front of the girl's captain and so proclaimed creator, he tried to move only to collapse at the pain of his wounds.

Renji heard the terrorizing captain step out into the hallway, he sighed and shook his head tapping his hands in patiently on his sword hilt.

"Nemu stop playing around and get your ass up. Take the gentleman to the 4th division, we have no time for this sort of thing."

Nemu wiggled out from beneath the strange red haired man, lifting him up and leaning the man against her she walked away from her captain, not wanting to disappoint him once again.

Mayuri had no use for the girl at the moment anyway, he needed to report to the lab and study the new progress the specimen had achieved. How very exciting, he walked quickly, walking inside and changing into his lab coat.

He looked down at Nemu's report, checking the pin number that she had scribbled down. He couldn't tell what exactly it read, there was something smudged against it. How many times had he told the girl to watch what she did with these reports? Trying to see if he was able to remove it only made him grow in agitation.

He threw it aside on the table, he would worry about such things later, he had to find this blessed creature and move to step two of the project. He washed his hands of the foreign liquid that had resided on the papers and noted the strange color, perhaps from the creature or was it Nemu's he would find out soon.

Setting the matter out of his mind, he hunted the tank down and found the creature dozing at the moment. What a change it had made, like the poison gas that poured into it's tank no longer affected it.

Grabbing the specimen and pinning it to his table, he grabbed a syringe from within his coat and injected it into the quivering creature and soon let go as it went into a trance like state.

Meanwhile, Nemu had arrived at the 4th division's building she knocked with her free hand trying not to move too much due to Renji's current demeanor. The door opened without hesitation and a squad came before her and the wounded lieutenant, they saw his position and relived her of his weight upon her.

Without knowing what was happening next, Nemu was swept inside with the squad. Confused but not wanting to caus any problem between their divisions she let the squad lead her to their captain who was already waiting for them withthin the So-go- Kyu-go Tsumesho, her lieutenant and two close members standing beside her.

"What an unexpected visit lieutenant Kurotsuchi, you are looking well."

Retsu Unohana said as she smiled, she turned to look at Renji who was being held up by her team. He smiled and tried to laugh, only to double over in pain.

"Renji, how did it happen this time?"

"Uh..heh..training with the captain again..."

She sighed but remand smiling, turning to her members she instructed them to take Renji into a free room and begin the usual exams on him. Retsu then turned to Nemu and bowed, Nemu was unsure how to react to this. Why would someone of Unohana's statues bow to her?

"Thank you ever so much for bringing him here Miss Kurotsuchi."

"I was only following orders, no need for such formality on the matter."

Retsu paused a moment, still smiling she looked toward the medical building at where Renji was resting and turned back to Nemu.

"What was Renji doing with Captain Kurotsuchi?"

"I don't not know about the situation related to that, only that I was to bring him here"

Retsu studied her for a moment, satisfied with what she saw and heard she put a hand atop Nemu's head and smiled warmly at her, Nemu didn't quite understand what was going on but she felt herself warming and feeling relief at the touch.

"Perhaps you should have your captain look at your arm Miss Kurotsuchi, I would do it myself but I know how worked up he can get if anyone passes onto his turf."

Nemu looked down at her arm which was turning a purple color, she noted the small amount of blood that formed into small drops on her arm. She looked back at the captain of the 4th division, bowed and thanked her for taking Renji and began to head back to her master.

Feeling the warmth inside her still, she wondered if people felt this type of thing often when presented with such kindness. Unsure and knowing not to bring up such a thing to Mayuri she let it slip her mind and turned to wondering what experiments he was in the middle of with the creature.


	8. Testing Limits

Nemu entered the lab, slipping on her lab coat she knew where she would find her captain. She rounded a corner and found him bent over the sedated specimen, every so often he would mutter a 'intriguing' or a 'yes, good', these moments are what brought him the most happiness. She adored seeing him so light and stress free.

"Nemu, come over here and watch his ECG's. I shouldn't have to everything around here."

Nemu hurried to the other side of the table, watching the monitor's of the small creature pinned below her master's sharp eyes and even sharper scalpel.

While she counted the specimen's vital count and turned the oxygen a tad lower, she wondered if he would have hold such interest for her without her having to be on a exam table to show it.

"I can't figure it out, what a wonder that it was able to progress to such a level without an aide of something else."

Mayuri looked up at Nemu who was busy checking the monitor, had she mixed up the bottles? He noticed something sticking out among the white coat she wore over her usual attire. Red blotches, the color that had stained his finger and reports not too long ago, so that was it. It had consumed Nemu's blood cells, adjusting to the poisons that surrounded it daily due to her own pathogens that were embedded within the blood cells.

Sewing it back up and instructing Nemu to lower the oxygen to a steady state to allow the creature to awake without problems, he walked away from the table removing his gloves and thinking of how to overcome this set back.

Walking over to the girl he lifted her arm and pulled back her sleeves, the purple that she had noticed had turned to a revolting yellow. Mayuri put pressure on it causing Nemu to winch, the pain seemed to run through her every fiber, once again the girl was causing more problems then necessary.

Mayuri pulled a clean scalpel from the table and made a small cut into Nemu's arm, she pulled back at this causing him to lash out at her. With the arm secured in his hand, he began to study the girl's tissue. She was being infected at a high rate, didn't he warn her to be careful when she was around these things?

Pulling a bottle from within his coat he laced the wound with a powdery substance, he banged it and turned away from her returning full focus back to the drowsy but now awake specimen.

Nemu studied her arm, he had badged it for her. He never did such things, Mayuri would usually heal her to a certain point and then have her handle the rest. She felt that warmth that Retsu caused returning within her, it made her stomach churn.

What a troublesome emotion, she struggled to rid herself of it, thinking that perhaps her master would sense the change and throw her on the table next. Nemu was fighting, fighting to hold it all back, how long did he plan on treating her this way. How long did she have to hide away everything? She couldn't wait any longer, she needed answers, even if he did dismantled her, beat her till she couldn't stand, she needed to know.

Mayuri had just finished sealing the creature in it's new holding cell and was routing some new toxins for it when he felt arms wrap around his middle. Tensing at the touch, he was awaiting Nemu's next move, only to hear a whimper come from the girl. Here we go, he looked at the ceiling cursing that he had ever bent to her will in the first place.

Was it not enough just to be near him, or was her need of him that strong. Mayuri didn't know and wasn't going to stand here and wait for an answer, elbowing the girl he began to walk off. Fully intending on finding a way to strip the girl of this new found obsession with him she had attached herself to.

Before he could exit the lab he was once again stopped, Nemu stood before him. A look he had never seen before on her was painted on, he glared at her and tried to push her aside only to wined up with Nemu clinging to his body.

Mayuri cursed himself for leaving his zanpakuto back in his quarters, he really didn't want to have to destroy her completely if necessary but she was proving to be an obstacle that refused to let him be.

"Please Mayuri-san, I can't take these emotions that are attacking my soul."

"Tsk, Nemu, you barely have a soul and what the hell is the means of wasting time with thinking about such useless things?"

Nemu wasn't expecting him to understand, perhaps the only reason she was choosing to confess all these things was so that he would know, then maybe relive her of them, so she could once again be happy with just being his assistant and nothing more.

"I don't know what to do, I know it angers you that I feel all this but it's too much for me to stop."

She felt hot, the warm feeling in her no longer a small nuisance but a huge upset. What was going on within her, she felt like she might melt away from her body.

Mayuri felt warmth emitting from the girl's body, she pressed against him harder stirring emotions in him that made him uncomfortable. This girl was becoming a weakness to him, he needed to stop this before it spanned out of control so when he reached down to the girl and tilted that frail face up to his, he was as taken aback as Nemu was.

He found himself shaking, this was certainly not like him but he seemed unable to do anything against it. Like he was watching some sappy movie with actors that looked like him and Nemu portraying a very out of character love scene before him. Yet it was him doing these actions, try as he might to deny the satisfaction he got from taking the girls lips with his, he knew it was all him.

Nemu was beginning to lose focus of him, passion sweeping all her senses away. She was unsure and nervous hoping that this wasn't some cruel move he had played on her before, she began to wonder if perhaps she should pull away when he scooped her up and placed her atop a table that served as his desk.

She was pinned, there was no chance of escape now, Nemu willed herself to believe that this was a turn around for him that Mayuri was actually feeling the same for her. She soon lost thought as she felt him begin to nibble at her neck, licking and biting it ever so often making her fidget at each change.

He wasn't sure how are he would go with this, true he had taken her before but that was just toying with her, letting her have what she thought she had wanted of him. Finding himself on the opposite end of need was difficult to come to terms with, pushing her cloth aside to reveal her pale shoulders he lost himself somewhere in the madness of her feelings for him.

Consumed by her every curve and marveling at how amazingly well he had built her, he could hear himself mutter her name in such a manor that it sent her to quiver and pull him closer. He grinned at this, perhaps it wasn't such a bad thing to have such power over her, she was completely devoted to him and any thing he would ever order of her would always be followed.

No, he thought as Nemu turned the tables and began to tease him, this was on both ends a devotion which he refused to oblige by. Taking orders and following a creation around with lust in his eyes would surly be a mockery of his statues, true he never much liked the idea of pulling rank cards but he was indeed a captain.


	9. Scent of Lemons

**(Lemon starting, be warned. Short but sweet)**

While Mayuri argued with himself about the situation, Nemu took advantage and was able to push him down onto the floor with her straddled atop his hips. Mayuri could feel the pressure rubbing against his member, sending the thoughts off and back onto the situation at hand.

Nemu could feel her captain's excitement and soon was finding enjoyment in teasing him for once, unclothing him she began to mimic soft strokes causing a growl like noise erupt from her captain. Mayuri grabbed her and pushed her undercloth aside to allow him access to her soaked opening, seeing a familiar sense of fear begin to coat her eyes, he slowly teased her by rubbing the tip of his length against her.

Nemu tried hard not to lose herself over this, wanting to wait until the time was right. She begged Mayuri to enter her, he pulled her head down close to his and kissed her top of her forehead, with that he thrust himself in. Noting at the way she moved with him, she tightened around him and began to give small cries of pleasure.

He wanted more reaction from her, wanted her to scream his name, switching the positions that they were in, he could sense the disappoint from her that they had stopped. Mayuri chuckled at this, knowing all to well she would be overly satisfied within the moment.

After a few rounds, they finally both reached their ends. Nemu bit her lip as she fell over that familiar edge calling her master's name she couldn't help but worry as she thought back to the end of their last encounter but nothing of the sort happened. Mayuri gripped her tightly, drawing her close and releasing himself into her


	10. What Now

There they laid snaked in each others embrace on the floor of his lab, covered in his captain's robe. An unusual picture indeed, Mayuri starred at the ceiling was more as Nemu slept off their prior activities.

Troublesome, yes this was troublesome. He knew all to well that he was getting to soft at his age, turning and looking at the dozing girl beside him. He moved a drifting hair from her face, I guess you could say he would have to grow to the idea of being this passionate with her all the time.

A thought that made him wonder about a sort of actions he should take to guarantee his position as captain, in case anyone tried to question his right of the rank.

Nemu shifted in her sleep, was she going to be able to handle such a relationship. Knowing that he could relapse into the Mayuri that struck fear into her, Knowing that she could never be with anyone else due to the poisons that pumped through her body so naturally?

He smirked as she tightened her hold of his hand, I guess they would both have to go down that road together and see what becomes of it.

End


End file.
